Vodka Love Story
by RainbowCherryGirl
Summary: Nagisa gets tries drinking for the first time and Rei has to take care of the boy and keep him out of trouble. But in his drunken state, their love for each other is revealed. This is my first story I've ever posted, something I wrote a few years ago. Rated T just to be safe. Reigisa.


*This is my first time posting a story on here. I don't own anything.

Vodka Love Story

Rei was sitting in his living room studying. _Why haven't I heard from Nagisa today? He's usually blowing up my phone with texts and phone calls after swim practice and its been 3 hours now._ Rei always wondered about Nagisa, even if he refused to accept it, he cared very much for the hyper blonde boy's safety but he'd never let him know that, what if he didn't like him back? Its better to just keep quiet about it. Rei was about to call Nagisa, out of curiosity, when he threw the unlocked front door to Rei's house open. Rei yelped and turned around to see Nagisa coming through the doorway looking like a complete disaster and a giggling mess. "Hey Rei-Chan what are you doing here?" said Nagisa before jumping onto Rei's couch next to him and hugging his arm, abandoning his shoes beside the still open door. "Nagisa? What are you doing here? What happened?" replied Rei and pushing up his glasses and trying-and failing-to unlatch Nagisa from his arm. For someone so tiny he has a very strong grip. After about a half hour of prying and questions, Rei finally got the story out of him. After swim practice Nagisa went to one of Rin's parties and him, never trying alcohol before, tried some. Or a lot. Nagisa apparently can't handle his alcohol. Rei decided to let Nagisa stay the night since he certainly couldn't go home in his condition and he was home alone tonight anyway. Studying can wait till tomorrow, it was a Friday anyways. Nagisa staying the night seemed like a good idea to Rei, he surely wouldn't mind spending some time with the cute little blonde and he can ensure he was out of trouble.

He was wrong. So very wrong. Nagisa drunk was a 100 times worse that Nagisa on a regular day. Nagisa refused to stay still and keep his voice at a reasonable level. Rei lunged at him trying to silence him before the whole neighborhood heard but Nagisa licked his hand and laughed leaving Rei both disgusted and confused. As much of Rei loved this boy, chasing him was like dealing with a 5 year old on a sugar high and it was all giving him a head ache. But there was no time to deal with it cause Nagisa was already out the door with Rei sprinting after him, Nagisa should join the track team once he can run without nearly falling over everything. Finally, Rei dragged Nagisa back into the house so no one saw him running around and thought he was completely insane, but as soon as he got inside and was trying to make Nagisa settle down he pinned Rei against the front door, again, surprisingly stronger than he's given credit for. "Nagisa what are you doing?!" Rei asked nervously blushing from Nagisa being so close to his face that he could feel his breathe along with his own shakey breathing. Nagisa looked deep into his eyes with a look that made Rei concerned, it was a look that you have when you have something on your mind that you don't know how to say but you want to get it off your chest. In this position, it was hard to remember that moments ago Nagisa could barely stand, he seemed perfectly content now, though he was holding onto Rei's shoulers tightly for standing support. He stayed that way for a long time and the deep eye contact made Rei blush darker, he didn't know what was happening but he didn't dare break the silence.

Finally Nagisa spoke, "Rei-Chan do you love me?". If it was possible for his face to turn an even darker red it did. He had not been prepared to tell Nagisa he loved him he had keept his emotions bottled up from everyone in fear of losing his new friends if they found out. Rei wasn't even sure if Nagisa would remember anything about this after being so drunk and out of it, so after remaining quiet and deep in thought for what felt like forever, he decided to tell him. What's the probability that he'd even remember everything that was said? "Well Nagisa...to tell you the truth...I do kind of love you...I always have and even if you don't feel the same way or won't remember this I just want you to know how I feel about you and-" Rei rambled on nervously until he was cut off by Nagisa's lips against his own. After that he could no longer think clearly. All he could think about is how this was really happening. Nagisa soon pulled away and took a deep breathe of air. Rei tried to think of something to say but he just didn't know what to do, so he stood there blushing and trying to process everything that just took place. " I love you too Rei." said Nagisa before pulling Rei into his room and down on the bed and cuddling next to him. Rei didn't protest, only wrapped his arms lovingly around the boy and accepting the close contact. Fatigue finally overtook Nagisa and he instantly fell asleep after the long eventful night. Rei watched him dream for a few moments till he also fell asleep, holding Nagisa in his arms with a blissful smile.

~ The Next Morning ~

Rei awoke first. He tried to maneuver very carefully and get out of bed without waking Nagisa, but he did. Nagisa looked around wide eyed and confused, still dazed from last night. Seeing Rei looking back at him in bed next to him was definitely not what he expected to see, but it calmed him down a little. "Rei-Chan? What are you doing in my bed? What happened and Owwww! My head hurts!" Nagisa said holding his head and laying his face down into the pillow and looking at Rei dazed and pitiful like a sad puppy. Rei sighed, ready to explain, he knew Nagisa would be confused about last night's occurrences but he just hoped he wouldn't have to explain the kiss, but he wasn't sure how much he remembered. Rei told Nagisa the story he had been told my Nagisa and roughly described his behavior, minus the kiss, and Nagisa apologized. Rei got up and got Nagisa an asprin for his hangover and hesitantly tested to see if Nagisa remembered what happened. "After I got you calmed down...you told me a secret and then did...something...do you remember that?",Rei asked handing him the medicine and a glass of water. Rei had to know if Nagisa truly felt the way he said he did or if it was just a spur of the moment mistake. Nagisa looked blank for a while and took his medicine as he pondered on the question, then fear overtook his entire face and turned bright red which was rare since the blonde usually seemed to have no shame. "Did I...tell you I loved you? Oh Rei-Chan I'm so so so sorry I know you don't feel the same way that was really stupid of me I didn't know what I was doing..." Nagisa trailed off and looked down in an ashamed way that was completely out of character. Rei shook his head and lifted Nagisa's chin to look him in the eyes, being passionate but also stern to get across that he was absolutely not mad at the boy for his actions. "Nagisa I love you too. We kissed last night and,even though you don't remember, trust me it was amazing, you did nothing wrong I promise." Rei replied and meant every word. Nagisa's entire face lit up into a huge smile that Rei knew well and a light blush and kissed Rei again. Nagisa had a bad hangover that day and swore never to drink again but Rei took care of him all day, being the sweetheart he is. It wasn't how they planned to confess to each other, but neither of them would have it any other way.

~ The End ~


End file.
